1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of selecting a white Gaussian noise sub-band using singular value decomposition (SVD).
2. Description of the Related Art
A concept for a process of finding a frequency or a frequency band each being comprised of noise without signals in a preceding process prior to a method of measuring background radio noise has been already introduced and attempted. The above process of finding the frequency or the frequency band may be a process of simply obtaining a minimum value from results measured from a spectrum, or a process of transforming data of a frequency domain into data of a time domain to thereby obtain a spectrum data value, and thereby may select a frequency or a frequency band each being suitable for measuring noise.
In this case, it may be difficult to effectively determine presence/absence of signals, resulting in occurrence of errors in results measured from a noise level. A more improved amplitude probability distribution (APD) method may determine presence/absence of Gaussian noise only based on a resultant graph obtained when a horizontal axis is disposed by a Rayleigh size based on characteristics of the Gaussian noise. In this instance, as for time domain measurement data, a ratio exceeding a vertical axis-level may be expressed in the horizontal axis using a predetermined equation.
However, since the APD method may greatly rely on an intuition of a user, there is a need for a more objective and analytical mathematical tool to solve this problem.